Episode 188
Introduction The episode is in the form of an observation diary from a student named Daigoro, who meets Hasegawa some time ago. Daigoro lets Hasegawa stay at his house and eventually mentions his father, who left him and his mother after losing his job and cheating on his wife. After arguing with his mother, Daigoro lets Hasegawa stay at their home where he starts a relationship with his mother. In a job interview, Hasegawa meets Daigoro's father who now wants to return with his family and is also applying for the same job. Hasegawa deliberately causes trouble at the workplace and gives up his employment to Daigoro's father. Daigoro berates Hasegawa for screwing up his chance at employment, all the while suspecting Hasegawa did something for his father. In the closing credits of the diary, all of the students and the teacher are moved to the point of tears by the story, but the teacher becomes surprised when he discovers the journal was written by Daigoro's mother. Plot A kid reads a story to his class about how he grew flowers despite a typhoon. Another kid called Daigoro is called forth to read his report and he tells the story of when he met a Madao. He meets him in the park where he was lounging on a park bench asking for alcohol. As he tells the story his teacher protests. On one day there is a noose hanging from the tree and on the next the Madao, Hasegawa is lying on the train tracks. His teacher stops him but his fellow students protest and he is allowed to continue. Daigoro takes him home as a pet and is given bottles of alcohol every now and then, his writing style also changes. His mother walks away, and he remembers how his father was an alcoholic who abused his mother who tolerated the abuse thinking that he would change until she and Daigoro came home to find him with another woman, after this they left. Before he knew it he had told Hasegawa about this. During the typhoon Hasegawa disappeared and Daigoro ran out since Hasegawa is his friend. He wakes up to find Hasegawa taking care of him and his mother with a slight cold, Hasegawa is brought to tears. He swears to never drink again. After this Hasegawa tries harder to improve himself and helps out around the house, on the last day he leaves in a suit and tie to a job interview. At the job interview he talks with another applicant, the applicant turns out to be Daigoro’s father who has made an attempt to change and wants to make it up to his family but for that he needs this job. Days pass at Daigoro’s home and Hasegawa doesn’t return. Hasegawa still doesn’t return. They have with Daigoro’s father who has got the job and is truly remorseful of his actions. He tells them how one of the applicants got drunk and messed up the interview. By chance as they pass the park and find Hasegawa in the same condition he was when he found him, Daigoro walks up and confronts him as Hasegawa had said he would do his best and would never drink again. His mother has to pull him away as he cries calling him a liar. After they leave it is revealed that what Hasegawa was drinking this time was water, he wishes Daigoro and his family the best of luck. After Taigoru finishes his story everyone including his teacher is in tears and fake credits roll. In the credits it says that it was actually Daigoro’s mother who wrote the report. Characters *Hasegawa Taizou (Main Character,Flashback) *Kitaooji Daigorou 北大路 大五郎 *Daigorou's mother *Daigorou's teacher *Daigorou's classmates Trivia Category:Episodes